Drei sind (k)einer zu viel
by SandraG87
Summary: Kate plus ein alter Bekannter plus Castle gleich Dreier? - AU, spielt zeitlich in der 5. Staffel, ohne einzelne Folgen zu tangieren.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Kate verstaute gerade ihre Einkäufe im Kühlschrank, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte. Shit, wer konnte das sein. Nachdem Castle unbedingt an seinem Buch arbeiten musste, hatte sie einen ruhigen Abend mit einem Glas Wein und einem heißen Bad geplant. Besuch konnte sie deshalb gar nicht gebrauchen.

Sie öffnete genervt die Tür und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Detective Inspector Colin Hunt vom Scotland Yard.

„Überraschung", begrüßte er Kate freudig.

„Hey", grüßte sie zurück und ihr Ärger über den unangemeldeten Besuch war schlagartig verflogen. „Seit wann bist du in der Stadt?"

„Seit heute Morgen", antwortete Colin und schlang seine Arme um Kate. „Ein komplizierter Fall, den wir in Zusammenarbeit mit Interpol bearbeiten. Frag nicht. Sobald ich entbehrlich war, bin ich abgehauen und hergekommen."

Er drückte sie fest an sich und ließ seine Lippen küssend über ihr Gesicht wandern. Kate legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog sich noch enger an ihn. Endlich hatte sein Mund ihren gefunden und sie öffnete ihre Lippen, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bis sie beide nach Luft rangen.

„Hm, ich habe dich vermisst", murmelte Colin gegen ihr Ohr. Kate lachte auf. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie sehr er sich freute, sie zu sehen, seine harte Erektion konnte nicht ignoriert werden. Und sie freute sich auch, dass er hier war, wenn das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen ein Beweis dafür war.

„Dann komm rein", sagte Kate und zog ihn weiter in ihre Wohnung, denn sie standen noch immer auf der Schwelle ihrer Eingangstür.

Während Kate die Tür schloss, entledigte sich Colin seiner Jacke und Schuhe. Er wollte Kate wieder an sich ziehen und küssen, aber sie stoppte ihn, indem sie ihm eine Hand auf die Brust drückte.

„Seit dem letzten Mal hat sich etwas geändert", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich bin jetzt mit Castle zusammen."

Er sah sie weiterhin fragend an. „Und?"

„Ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen", sagte sie und senkte schuldbewusst ihren Blick.

„Kate", sagte Colin und legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn, um ihren Kopf wieder zu heben, sodass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass ihr zusammengehört. Daran gab es für mich nie einen Zweifel. Und für mich ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen, wenn ich in New York bin. Aber ich weiß auch, dass aus uns niemals mehr werden wird." Er sah sie prüfend an. „Die Frage ist jetzt nur, soll ich gehen und für immer verschwinden?"

Kate überlegte, sie liebte Castle über alles, wollte ihn nicht betrügen, aber sie wollte auch auf die seltenen Zusammentreffen mit Colin nicht verzichten. Der Brite hatte irgendetwas an sich, was ihn unwiderstehlich für sie machte. Vielleicht war es sein Akzent oder sein durchtrainierter, sehniger Körper, an dem kein Gramm Fett zu viel war. Kate wusste es nicht. Aber was sie wusste, war, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte.

„Bleib", entschied sie und das Wort war noch nicht verklungen, da hatte Colin sie schon an die nächste freie Wand gedrückt, ihr die Zunge tief in den Mund gesteckt und seine Hand in ihre Hose gequetscht. Seine Fingerspitzen drängten sich zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen und Kate stöhnte in seinen Mund.

Gott, ja, sie wollte ihn.

Ihre Hände fuhren unter seinen Pullover und er unterbrach den Kuss nur so lange, bis sie ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Kate öffnete blind den Knopf seiner Hose, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und versenkte ihrerseits eine Hand in seiner Unterwäsche. Sein Penis drückte sich heiß und hart in ihre Handfläche.

So stimulierten sie sich gegenseitig und Kate wollte gerade vorschlagen, das Ganze in ihr Schlafzimmer zu verlegen, bevor sie noch kam, mit all ihrer Kleidung an, als sie etwas aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und da stand er.

Castle.

Fassungslos starrte er sie an und Kate starrte geschockt zurück. Colin fasste sich als erster und zog seine Hand aus Kates Hose.

„Hi, Castle, wie geht's?", fragte er so nonchalant wie möglich.

Wortlos stellte Castle den mitgebrachten Wein und die Tüte mit chinesischem Essen auf den Küchentresen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Endlich aus ihrem Schockzustand erwacht, sprintete Kate Castle hinterher und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Rick, bitte, lass mich erklären", flehte sie.

Langsam drehte sich Castle zu ihr um und in seinem Gesicht erkannte Kate nicht den Ärger, den sie erwartet hatte, sondern Enttäuschung. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war.

„Auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt." Castle schüttelte ihre Hand von seinem Arm ab und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er blickte sie auffordernd an. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, richtete Kate erst mal ihre Sachen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Colin ist beruflich in der Stadt", begann Kate.

„Aha!", erwiderte Castle sarkastisch. „Das erklärt natürlich alles."

„Bitte, Rick", flehte Kate nochmals und Castle hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Erinnerst du dich an den Fall, den wir zusammen mit Colin bearbeitet haben?" Castle nickte. „ Nachdem wir den Fall abgeschlossen hatten, habe ich mit Colin geschlafen."

„Das erklärt aber nicht, warum ich euch jetzt in dieser eindeutigen Position erwischt habe", erwiderte Castle.

„Na ja, seit damals treffen wir uns immer, wenn Colin in New York ist", erklärte Kate.

„Du schläfst mit ihm, während du mit mir zusammen bist?", fragte Castle ungläubig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Kate schnell. „Das letzte Mal habe ich Colin vor über einem halben Jahr gesehen und da waren wir noch nicht zusammen."

„Kate, so klar, wie du mir weismachen willst, ist das ja wohl nicht", stellte Castle fest. „Wenn ich vorhin nicht hereingekommen wäre, würdet ihr jetzt zusammen in deinem Bett liegen, oder?"

Kate schaute hilfesuchend zu Colin, der jedoch nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Okay, Castle, du hast Recht." Kate rieb sich über ihre Augenbrauen und seufzte. „Und es tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Ha!" Castle sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe dich vorhin gesehen. Du warst hin und weg. Willst du mich wegen diesem Kerl verlassen?", schrie er und zeigte drohend auf Colin.

„Ich sollte wohl besser gehen", meinte Colin und zog sich seinen Pulli wieder über.

„Nein!", schrie Kate laut und sowohl Castle als auch Colin schauten sie überrascht an. „Ich meine, nein, ich will dich nicht verlassen, ich liebe dich", erklärte sie an Castle gewandt mit leiserer Stimme. „Und zwar nur dich", fügte sie bestimmt hinzu.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, ging Kate zu Rick und nahm seine Hand, dann streckte sie ihre andere Hand in Richtung Colin aus, der diese auch zögernd nahm.

Kate schaute zwischen den Männern hin und her, seufzte tief und fragte dann leise: „Warum kann ich nicht euch beide haben?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Kate?", fragte Castle ungläubig und ging kopfschüttelnd im Zimmer auf und ab.

Aber Kate nickte. „Doch."

„Ich wäre dabei", mischte sich Colin ein, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Kate und Castle einbrachte.

„Lässt du mich mal kurz alleine mit Castle", sagte Kate zu Colin und es klang eher wie ein Befehl, als eine Frage. Er nickte und ging in die Küche, wo er seinen Kopf in den Kühlschrank steckte, auf der Suche nach etwas Trinkbarem.

Kate schaute Colin nach und als sie sich sicher war, dass er außer Hörweite war, wandte sie sich wieder an Castle. Sie ging auf ihn zu, umfasste seine Hände und drückte sie.

„Rick, ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie liebevoll. „Und ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

„Aber?", fragte Castle und sah ihr forschend in die Augen.

„Colin hat etwas an sich, dem ich nicht widerstehen kann. Ich kann dir nicht einmal sagen, was es ist, aber ich will ihn." Kate seufzte. „Es tut mir leid."

„Und damit ich nicht beleidigt bin, willst du mich in eure Sex-Spielchen mit einbeziehen?", fragte Castle skeptisch.

Kate lachte. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren Skiurlaub?" Castle nickte. „An die Nacht, die wir zusammen mit der Skilehrerin verbracht haben?" Jetzt grinste Castle. „Das war eine der geilsten, heißesten Nächte, die ich je erlebt habe. Aber es war deine Fantasie, die wir da ausgelebt haben, Castle, Sex mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig zu haben. Meine Fantasie ist es, Sex mit zwei Männern zu haben und einer davon solltest auf jeden Fall du sein." Kate sah ihn fragend an. „Ist das eine Sache, mit der du leben könntest?"

Castle trat näher an Kate heran und legte ihr nachdenklich die Hände auf die Hüften. Sie konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Hirn arbeitete. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit breitete sich erneut ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto geiler finde ich den Gedanken, dass ich zusehen kann, wie ein anderer Mann dich befriedigt." Castle legte seine Arme um Kates Taille und zog sie näher an sich. „Und Colin ist ja auch ein ganz netter Kerl."

Jetzt war Kate doch überrascht, wie schnell Castle von der Sache begeistert war. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Nein", antwortete Castle lächelnd. „Aber ich liebe dich. Und wenn es das ist, was du möchtest, dann lass es uns einfach tun." Dann zeigte er auf Colin, der am Küchentresen lehnte und an einer Flasche Bier nuckelte. „Aber zuerst will ich mit ihm alleine sprechen."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kate kaute nervös auf ihrem Daumennagel, während sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett saß und wartete. Was hatten Castle und Colin bloß so lange zu besprechen? Dass sie kein lautes Gebrüll und Geschimpfe hörte, wertete sie als positiv. Sie wollte gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen und die Sache endlich beenden, als sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und die beiden Männer, Castle voran, eintraten.

„Okay, wir sind bereit", sagte Colin, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich neben Castle stellte. „Was sollen wir machen?"

Kate lachte erleichtert auf, sie hatte doch ein wenig befürchtet, Castle würde Colin den Kopf abreißen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch auszieht? Danach dürft ihr mich ausziehen", sagte Kate nach kurzem Überlegen.

Die Männer schauten sich an, nickten und begannen sich auszuziehen. Kate hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie daraus eine Show machen würden, aber dem war nicht so. Sie konnte spüren, dass die beiden genauso nervös waren wie sie.

Colin war zuerst nackt, was aber nicht daran lag, dass Castle weniger eifrig ans Werk ging. Castle hatte allerdings im Gegensatz zu Colin noch seine Schuhe an und ein Oberhemd mit verdammt vielen Knöpfen.

Als beide endlich nackt vor ihr standen, ließ Kate ihren Blick schamlos über die Körper der Männer wandern. Beide waren gut bestückt. Voller Vorfreude leckte Kate sich über die Lippen. Sie war bereits jetzt schon so feucht, wie seit langem nicht mehr, obwohl keiner der beiden sie bisher auch nur berührt hatte.

Kate erhob sich vom Bett und stellte sich zwischen Castle und Colin, wobei sie wie zufällig über die bereits halbsteifen Glieder der Männer streichelte.

Colin umfasste ihre Hüften und drehte sie zu sich. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und begann ihr die Hose auszuziehen. Castle stellte sich hinter Kate, fasste um sie herum und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. Seine Lippen liebkosten derweil ihren Hals.

Castle streifte Kate die nun offene Bluse ab, ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden gleiten und widmete sich umgehend dem Verschluss ihres BHs, der dann ebenfalls auf dem Boden landete. Colin hatte Kate unterdessen die Hose samt Slip bis zu den Knöcheln heruntergezogen. Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihren Venushügel und ließ seine Zunge tiefer wandern. Kate versuchte ihre Beine weiter zu spreizen, was aber durch ihre Hose verhindert wurde.

„Zieh mir die aus", befahl sie keuchend und Colin folgte ihrer Anweisung. Castle hielt sie, während Colin ihre Füße nacheinander anhob, um ihre Schuhe, Socken und endlich die Hosen zu entfernen.

Kate lehnte sich gegen Castles Brust und legte ein Bein über Colins Schulter. Er streichelte die Innenseite ihres Schenkels mit seinen Lippen und bewegte seinen Mund langsam dahin, wo Kate ihn haben wollte.

Castle hatte seine Arme um seine Freundin gelegt, um sie aufrecht zu halten. Seine Hände liebkosten ihre Brüste, massierten sie und zwirbelten ihre Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern.

Als Colins Zunge endlich zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen stieß, stöhnte Kate auf und ließ ihren Kopf heftig gegen Castles Schulter fallen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sodass er sie küssen konnte. Das war besser als jede Fantasie, Castles Zunge in ihrem Mund und gleichzeitig Colins Zunge an ihrer Klitoris.

Castle rieb seine Erektion gegen Kates unteren Rücken, während seine Hände streichelnd über ihren Oberkörper wanderten. Colin bearbeitete sie saugend und leckend, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Als er zwei Finger tief in sie stieß, war es um Kate geschehen. Der Orgasmus traf sie schnell und hart, zuckend und stöhnend wand sie sich in Castles Armen.

Colin zog sich von Kate zurück und Castle hob sie auf seine Arme, um sie zum Bett zu tragen. Die Männer betrachten hungrig die Frau, die so verführerisch vor ihnen lag, noch zitternd mit den Nachwirkungen ihres heftigen Orgasmus.

Nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, öffnete Kate die Augen und sah, dass die beiden Männer sie beobachteten. Sie lächelte und nickte ihnen auffordernd zu. Sie brauchte mehr.

Colin schaute fragend zu Castle und der nickte. Er wollte sehen, wie seine Freundin von einem anderen penetriert wurde. Colin verschwendete keine weitere Zeit und kniete sich zwischen Kates gespreizte Beine aufs Bett. Er hob ihre Hüften ein wenig an und drang mit einer fließenden, schnellen Bewegung komplett in sie ein.

Alle drei stöhnten auf und Kate sah zu Castle, der neben dem Bett stand und ihnen zuschaute. Sie sah den Kampf der Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht. Auf der einen Seite verletzte es ihn, sie mit einem anderen zu sehen. Andererseits machte es ihn wahnsinnig an, zu sehen, wie Colins Schwanz in einem stetigen Rhythmus in ihrer engen Spalte verschwand und in ihre Säfte gehüllt wieder auftauchte.

Kate fand es sehr erregend, ihrem Freund dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich selbst streichelte, während er zuschaute, wie sie von einem anderen genommen wurde. Es machte sie noch feuchter, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Castle merkte, dass Kate ihn beobachtete und grinste sie an. „Du magst es, wenn man dir dabei zuschaut", stellte er fest und Kate nickte stöhnend. „Gut, ich mag es nämlich auch, dir dabei zuzuschauen."

„Lass mich dich berühren", bat Kate mit heiserer Stimme und Castle kniete sich neben sie auf die Matratze. Sie nahm seinen harten Schaft in die Hand, während Colin immer schneller und härter in sie pumpte.

Castle schloss die Augen und gab sich vollkommen dem erregenden Gefühl hin, von seiner Freundin befriedigt zu werden. Sie kannte ihn so gut, wusste genau, wie schnell und fest sie ihre Hand bewegen musste, kannte die empfindlichen Stellen, die sie mit ihren Fingern liebkoste. Er war so verdammt nah.

„Kate, ich komme", stöhnte Castle warnend, bevor er Sekunden später sein Sperma über die Brüste seiner Freundin spritzte.

Die heiße Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Haut, war für Kate der Auslöser, mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam sie erneut. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich spastisch zusammen, während die Wellen der Erlösung über sie schwappten.

Colin stieß noch ein paarmal tief in sie und kam dann ebenfalls mit einem lauten Grunzen, sein Sperma schoss heiß in ihre Gebärmutter. Vollkommen befriedigt ließ er sich neben Kate und Castle aufs Bett fallen.

Ein paar Minuten lagen sie so da, bis Colin sich hochrappelte. „Das war absolut geil", stellte er zufrieden fest. „Aber ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Nein, Colin, bleib", sagte Kate etwas übereifrig und leicht rot werdend. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit euch." Da gab es noch etwas, von dem sie schon lange träumte und was heute vielleicht endlich wahr werden würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Nachdem erst Kate und dann Castle das Bad aufgesucht hatten, verschwand nun Colin im Nachbarzimmer. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Kate an Castle.

„Rick, wenn du nicht weitermachen willst, musst du es sagen", forderte sie ihn auf. „Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

Castle lachte auf. „Das Statement kommt ein bisschen spät, nicht wahr? Aber danke für das Angebot." Kate rollte mit den Augen und er ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in die Arme und sah sie ernst an. „Kate, ich liebe dich und das war das Schärfste, was ich bisher erlebt habe. Einen Teufel werde ich tun und jetzt aufhören."

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss nicht, als Colin aus dem Bad zurückkam. Es störte ihn allerdings auch nicht, denn so konnte er die beiden ungestört begutachten. Colin mochte es mit attraktiven, sexuell aufgeschlossenen Menschen zusammen zu sein, und damit meinte er nicht nur Kate, sondern auch Castle. Er ließ seinen Blick über Castles breiten Rücken, seine muskulösen Arme und seinen knackigen Hintern wandern. Beim Anblick der beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssenden Personen vor ihm, richtete sich sein Glied wieder auf.

„Schön, dass ihr schon ohne mich weitergemacht habt", sagte Colin schmunzelnd. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Castle und Kate lösten sich aus ihrem Kuss und blickten auf Colin, der erwartungsvoll mit voll erigiertem Penis dastand. Castle musste zugeben, dass Colin keineswegs unattraktiv war.

Kate wurde rot bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie den Männern gleich vorschlagen würde. „Ich will euch beide gleichzeitig", sagte sie zögerlich. „Ich möchte eure Schwänze gleichzeitig in mir spüren."

Colin hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht und war zu allem bereit. Castle hingegen sah eher überrascht aus, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Okay", sagte er an Kate gewandt. „Wer, wie, wo?"

Darüber hatte Kate noch nicht nachgedacht, sie machte das heute auch zum ersten Mal. Sie wusste nur, dass sie Castle dabei möglichst nah sein wollte.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken", sagte sie nach einem Moment zu Castle, der ihrer Aufforderung auch sofort nachkam. Kate krabbelte zu ihm aufs Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel. Sie nahm seinen steifen Penis in die Hand und massierte ihn leicht, bevor sie sich über ihm positionierte und ihn langsam in sich einsinken ließ.

Castle zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie sanft. Er ließ seine Zunge über ihre Lippen laufen, bis sie diese öffnete und er tiefer in ihre Mundhöhle vordringen konnte. Kate stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er seine Hüften nach oben drückte und leicht in sie stieß.

Colin genoss einen Augenblick das Spiel der Liebenden, wollte aber selber auch mitspielen. Also räusperte er sich laut, um sich wieder in Kates und Castles Gedächtnis zu bringen.

„Hast du irgendwo Gleitgel?", fragte er als Kate zu ihm hochsah.

„Oberste Schublade", antwortete sie und zeigte auf den Nachttisch.

Colin holte das Gel aus der Schublade und stellte sich ans Fußende des Bettes. Er klopfte Castle leicht aufs Schienbein, damit dieser im Platz machte. Castle spreizte seine Beine weiter auseinander und Colin kniete sich dazwischen. Er legte seine Hand auf Kates Hintern und streichelte über ihre straffen Pobacken. Er merkte, wie Kates Körper sich vor lauter Erwartung verspannte und sie aufhörte sich auf Castle zu bewegen.

„Locker bleiben", sagte Colin schmunzelnd und streichelte weiter sanft über ihren unteren Rücken und ihren Po. Auch Castle streichelte über Kates Rücken, allerdings war er darauf bedacht in ihrer Schulternähe zu bleiben, um Colin nicht ihn die Quere zu kommen.

Kate suchte Castles Blick, sie musste sicher sein, dass er ihr dies nicht ewig nachtrug. Sie fand seine Augen und er nickte ihr aufmunternd und liebevoll zu.

Erst als Colin merkte, dass Kates Muskeln sich wieder lockerten, drückte er etwas Gleitgel aus der Tube zwischen ihre Backen. Die Kälte des Gels ließ Kate zusammenzucken. Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Colin verteilte schnell das Gel und drückte einen Finger in ihren After.

Oh, das fühlte sich gut an. Kate stöhnte gegen Castles Mund. Ihr Freund und Colin bewegten sich langsam in ihr, zu langsam. Kate brauchte mehr. Sie drückte sich abwechselnd gegen Castle und Colin, um die Reibung zu erhöhen. Nach ein paar Stößen nahm Colin einen weiteren Finger hinzu, um sie weiter zu dehnen.

„Bitte, Colin", bettelte Kate, als die Spannung unerträglich wurde. Sie wollte endlich beide Schwänze in sich haben.

Colin entfernte seine Finger und Kate spürte zunächst wieder kaltes Gel und dann die Spitze seines steifen Gliedes an ihrem After. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und war dankbar, dass Castle aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen, so konnte sie sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, Colin in sich aufzunehmen.

Sie drückte ihre Oberkörper fester an Castle, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Ihren Hintern streckte sie etwas heraus, jedoch nicht zu weit, damit Castle ja nicht aus ihr herausrutschte.

Kate wusste nicht, ob Castle und Colin sich gegenseitig Zeichen gaben, aber plötzlich fingen beide gleichzeitig an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Castle stieß von unten kräftig und tief in sie, während Colin sich langsam vor und zurück bewegte und dabei mit jeder Vorwärtsbewegung tiefer in sie eindrang.

Kate meinte, zerspringen zu müssen, es war zu viel und doch nicht genug. Sie wollte kommen, aber eigentlich auch nicht, weil es sich so gut anfühlte, dieses Gefühl komplett ausgefüllt zu sein. Sie wollte es solange wie möglich auskosten. Noch hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, doch die Männer bewegten sich immer schneller, härter und ungestümer in ihr.

„Kate, komm für uns", forderte Castle sie auf, während er seine Finger zwischen ihre Körper schob und über ihre Klitoris rieb. „Ich fang dich auf."

Und dann war es soweit, Kate konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie schrie abwechselnd die Namen beider Männer, während der Orgasmus ihren Körper zum Beben und Erzittern brachte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zu fliegen. Und es hörte nicht auf, denn sowohl Colin als auch Castle stießen weiter erbarmungslos in sie.

Gerade als Kate dachte, die aufkommenden Schmerzen würden das Hochgefühl verdrängen, spürte sie, wie Castle seine Bewegung stoppte und in ihr kam. Sie spannte mit letzter Kraft die Muskeln ihrer Vagina an und molk jeden Tropfen seines Samens aus ihm heraus. Die Kontraktionen ihrer inneren Muskeln brachten auch Colin zum Höhepunkt und er entleerte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in Kates Körper.

Vollkommen entkräftet und zufriedengestellt brach Kate auf Castle zusammen und zog Colin mit sich, der keuchend neben sie auf die Matratze plumpste. Castle rollte sich unter Kate weg, so dass seine Freundin zwischen ihm und Colin auf dem Bett zu liegen kam.

Kate lag auf dem Bauch und drehte ihren Kopf zu Colin. „Danke", hauchte sie, immer noch atemlos, und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Colin küsste sie lächelnd sanft auf den Mund. „Gerne wieder."

Sich auf die andere Seite drehend, wandte sich Kate ihrem Freund zu, der sie sofort an sich zog.

„Ich liebe dich", sagten Castle und Kate gleichzeitig und lachten darüber befreit auf. Sie kuschelte sich glücklich an ihn und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

* * *

Als Kate aufwachte, war es draußen bereits hell. Sie lag immer noch in Castles Armen. Ihr Freund schnarchte leise und Kate rückte etwas von ihm ab, weil sie irgendwie auf einer unangenehm feuchten Stelle lag. Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend kamen zurück und Kate drehte sich zu Colin um. Aber er war weg. Sie setzte sich auf und sah, dass auch seine Kleidung nicht mehr auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers lag. Colin war wohl irgendwann in der Nacht gegangen. Kate seufzte, er war ein guter Freund und sie fand es schade, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Vor allem, weil sie nicht wusste, ob und wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde.

Castle bewegte sich neben ihr und wachte langsam auf. „Hey", sagte er, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelnd. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortete Kate lächelnd. „Nur etwas wund an ein paar Stellen."

„Oh, ja,das kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte Castle grinsend und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Wo ist Colin?"

„Anscheinend verschwunden", sagte Kate schulterzuckend. „Was hast du eigentlich gestern mit Colin besprochen, bevor ihr zu mir ins Schlafzimmer gekommen seid?"

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Colin klar war, worum es bei der ganzen Sache ging", erklärte Castle.

„Und um was ging es dabei, deiner Meinung nach?", fragte Kate unsicher.

„Natürlich um dich", antwortete er ernst. „Einzig und allein um dich. Ich habe ihm klar gemacht, dass es ausschließlich um deine Befriedigung geht und nicht um seine oder meine. Aber er sah das genauso und so waren wir uns schnell einig."

„Aber was habt ihr dann noch so lange bequatscht?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Das möchtest du wohl gerne wissen", erwiderte er lachend und Kate rollte mit den Augen. „Können sich zwei Männer nicht mal untereinander austauschen? Ich habe eine Menge über dich erfahren und... irgendwie mag ich Colin."

* * *

Als Kate und Castle in die Küche kamen, um zu frühstücken, nachdem sie gemeinsam geduscht hatten, fanden sie einen Zettel auf dem Küchentresen, auf dem stand:

_Danke!  
Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß mit euch.  
Beim nächsten Mal möchte ich gerne etwas anderes ausprobieren.  
Castle, präparier dich entsprechend. _

_Bis dahin.  
Gruß Colin_

Castle sah Kate geschockt und auch ein wenig ängstlich an, doch seine Freundin lachte nur und tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Hand. „Keine Sorge, Colin ist gut darin. Du wirst ihn danach noch mehr mögen."

**Ende**


End file.
